When tile roofs are installed on buildings they are expected to last a very long time. Therefore lead bases of roof vents are preferably specified and installed, so the roof vents will also last a very long time. Such lead base roof vents previously and currently being installed use an interior clamping ring to hold portions of the lead base adjacent to interior portions of the cylindrical body of the roof vent. These clamped together roof vents are not as structurally sound as the builders and owners of dwellings would like them to be. Also, oftentimes, these roof vents are not as weatherproof as these builders and owners of dwellings would like them to be. Therefore, there remained a need for a better roof vent having a lead base, which is secured in a sound structural interfit, and which is also weatherproof thereby making the roof vent with a lead base, a very reliable one during the entire long term of the particular tile roof.